Her Birthday
by Sve
Summary: Today is her birthday and she cries, and she knows, and he forget, and he smiles. And she cries, and doesn't scream, because she is jealous and sad. / BL.


**Her Birthday**

**By Sve**

.

.

Today is her birthday. Today she turns into sixteen. Today she grows up. Today she is one year older.

Today, the difference is even bigger.

"I don't really want a big party, Father."

"No Mother, I'm sure, it's fine if it's familiar."

"There won't be any ball Charles, you can be calm."

Today is her birthday, without a party, a ball or big presents. Today is another day in her life, and also, in her fiancé life.

She hopes he would remember.

Today is her birthday, just another day; but she is being selfish.

She wants him to remember her birthday by himself. But... at the same time, she wants anything but that; and then, she would be jealous.

She is not thirteen anymore, and she knows, and she is jealous.

She knows, everyday wonders, but she knows, she is sure. And she can say: if her fiancé doesn't show in her home is because he is with his butler, if he comes, is because his butler made him remember.

Which one is worse? Feel his lips in her check while saying "Happy birthday Lizzy" when she is not happy neither him. Or he being happy with another one? At least one will be fine, one will be crying.

She is crying by now. She cries and doesn't scream because she is jealous, but she is sad. She wants him to remember her birthday and to love her, but she wants him to be happy, and he is fine without her, not more or least happy: just fine.

Today is her birthday. Today she cries.

.:.

Today is her birthday. Today is her birthday, he remembers.

Of course he remembers, she is his cousin, his childhood friend and his fiancé. He can't forget about her birthday. His parents would never forgive him. But... he have not parents anymore, he have dreams and nightmares, mostly nightmares.

Today is her birthday, and he doesn't want to remember.

"I want to forget."

"I don't want to go."

"Make me forget, Sebastian."

And so, he does. The butler is a demon, and deserves his title, both.

And then, today is her birthday, and Ciel Phantomhive remembers, and he wants to forget about everything, and Sebastian Michaelis is a demon and a butler, and like hell he deserves who he is.

A scream, a gasp, hands, legs, hotness and coldness, a kiss on the lips, a moan, movements, screams, more and more screams, pain, pleasure, pressure, pressure, and more, and moans, more and more of everything altogether.

A shiver down his spine, a kiss, words without letters, toes curled and more pleasure, and pain, so much pain in everything and then, nothing.

And today is something, another day, and the demon breath sex in his neck and he can't be less worries.

Today is her birthday. Today he doesn't remember anymore.

.:.

Today is Elizabeth Middleford birthday. Today she is sixteen years old. Today the difference is even bigger, the time even longer.

Today she cries and doesn't scream, because she is jealous and sad.

Today Ciel Phantomhive doesn't want to remember and he is fine, not happy neither unhappy. He is fine, because he forgets everything even if just for a day.

Today doesn't mean anything to Sebastian. Today is a big day, but today is nothing. Today is everything.

Today two years ago Ciel Phantomhive had kissed a demon for the first time in his life. Today two years ago Elizabeth Middleford had seen said kiss. Today two years ago Sebastian Michaelis had smiled into a kiss and laugh at a broken hearted girl.

Today two years ago Sebastian had won his first half of a wonderful soul.

Today two years ago Elizabeth had cried because of love for the firs time in her life.

Today is another boring day in the life of everybody but those three.

.:.

Today Lizzy, the sixteen years old lovely blond green-eyed lady cries, because she knows that with everything in her life, she had lost her whole world two years ago.

On her birthday.

**.::¨*¨::.**

**. **

**Hello lovely people out there. Saddest story ever written in my amazingly boring life! Well yeah, tomorrow is my own birthday and I had to write something, and since I really like Lizzy and I consider myself similar to her in some sick ways, I wrote this.**

**Well about the story, I really like it, in my mind is really bigger, we always think that Ciel just wants to forget everything on his birthday but maybe he want to forget in another time, like Lizzy's birthday, I don't know, I'm just a little bit crazy maybe.**

**Hope you liked this, and since is my second story published (in English) please help me to improve my grammar and everything. Love reviews!**

**Sve-**


End file.
